


Fictober 2018

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: All my Fictober 2018 fics for the month of October.





	1. Can you feel that?

Standing by the window the storm raged over Kaas City in a swirling maelstrom of anger and fury infused by the Dark Side. In the house all was calm except Lakadimos could not sleep. Her hands were over her growing stomach, a habit she had developed in the past couple of months. She wasn’t sure when she started doing it but as her stomach grew she did it more and more. The past two months it had become evident that she was pregnant, no more hiding the pregnancy from anyone. 

Lost in thought she didn’t feel a pair of hands on her shoulders right away.

“Credit for your thoughts sweetie?”

“None really, couldn’t sleep. Your son has been active and thinks kicking his mother is a good idea.”

“He’s kicking? What does it feel like?”

She took his hand and put it on her stomach over where their son had been most active.Right on que their son kicked again and Andriys eyes lit up. His head snapped up and a smile crossed his face.

“Can you feel that” she asked

“Yes, that was him.? That was our son doing that?” he asked in wonder

“It was, he is rather active tonight.” 

“Amazing.” he felt another kick and grinned again. Pulling Lak into his arms he held her as tight as he could while making sure to not put too much pressure on her ever expanding stomach. 

“I love you honey.”


	2. People like you have no imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos is so annoyed in a work meeting and their ideas.

Lak had never wanted to hit her head on the conference table as much as she did right now. She knew she was no master tactician but right now she knew damn well anything she could come up with was better than the plans being set forth now.

Darth Spirian noticed her look, “Lakadimos do you have something you would like to add?”

“May I speak freely my Lord?”

“Go ahead.”

Choosing her words carefully she stood up and pointed to the proposed battleplan. “People like you,” she pointed in general, “have no imagination. You are talking about a full frontal assault against a highly fortified city. Have we not learned that’s never worked.”

Spirian could see her staff getting angry at Laks rebuke but she smiled. Lak may be blunt at times but her experience on the battlefield was valuable.

“If you have a better idea as to how to attack draw up your plan and have it to me by 1600.”

“Thank you my Lord.”

As Lak drew up her plan of attack she shook her head at the previous ones. All it did was reinforce her view that anyone who hasn’t been in combat shouldn’t be in Strategy.


	3. How can I trust you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos gets lectured by her father Darth Mortis about not telling them about how badly she is hurt.

The hospital room was sterile, cold, and unfeeling. Lak lay there as her parents eyes her critically. She was being released today and the Doctor made it clear she was to stay with them for the next week while she recovered.

She couldn’t look them in the eye, the disappointment from them was clear in the Force and on thier face. They were angry she hadn’t told them her headaches had worsened or that she had them. The lecture was a lengthy one and both took thier turns speaking thier mind.

“Why didn’t you tell us Lak, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us.”

“I honestly just thought it was a bad one and not a brain bleed mom.”

Mortis tone was ice cold, a sure sign she had pushed him too far. “Again you hide when your hurt, hide when you know you are in pain and shut us out. When will you learn Lakadimos?”

“I’m sorry.” her voice quiet

“How can I trust you to tell us when you need help? Time again you show you won’t.”

“I don’t want to die dad, I’m scared. I swear I will tell you, mom or Andriy if they come back. I’m sorry”

Lak was on the verge of tears as fear, shame and guilt washed over her.

“It’s alright Lak, let’s get you home and into bed. We will talk later.”

Lak slept fitfully that night despite Andriy sleeping by her side. The morning would bring another lecture she didn’t want to hear.


	4. Will that be all?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vowrawn brings his wife her new cape to replace the one torn during some fun they had in her office two weeks prior.

Darth Sha’kira paid a visit to her office as she did once a week to check in on her Legion, see if the Dark Council had made any monumentally stupid decisions that required her to take care of and to get out of the house. Oddly for being the Empire’s Wrath there was a rather large amount of paperwork she had to do.

Propping her feet on desk she began reading through the reports from the latest war games her Legion had conducted seeing if there were any areas they needed to focus on. The door to her office opened with no warning which meant that could only be one person, her husband.

Looking up from the data pad she smiled, “Good morning dear, what brings you to this side of the Citadel?”

“Other than seeing my lovely wife you mean?”

“You saw me less than two hours ago dear. What are you up too?”

“Nothing nefarious I promise. Your new cape was delivered to my office and I wished to give it to you. Stand up please.”

Shak stood as Vowrawn walked over and threaded her new cape through the clasp on her chestplate. Locking it into place he took advantage of the moment and kissed her under her right ear, her weak spot. 

Groaning she reluctantly pushed him away. “No dear, that is how the other one got torn. I’m going to be good today at work.”

“Alas I know love but you look ravishing once again with your cape. I had the color made in a deeper red, it compliments your skin.” 

She smiled he was turning the charm on now and he knew it was working. 

“Always the charmer, even after all these years. Is there anything else you needed love or will that be all for now?”

“That is all I came for at the moment, lunch at 1300?”

“Of course, see you then love.”

Getting back to her work Shak shook her head and smiled. As irritating at her husband could be at times he could still charm her after 15 years of marriage.


	5. Take what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos and the 11th Legion prepare for the final assault on Ord Pardron

The troops began assembling for the final assault on Ord Pardron. This would be the final piece in the buffer zone around the mineral and farm rich world of Leritor which had been added to the Empire 4 years ago. Lak was under no illusions this battle was going to be easy and did not expect to survive either. She did not fear death but on the same token didn’t wish to die at 27 either.

Gathering her officers she looked at the faces, many she knew and had fought with from her early days on Taris and during this campaign. They were loyal, battle hardened and had earned her undying respect. The newer faces were eager to prove themselves on the field of battle, to show they belonged in her Legion.

“Today we will end this wretched planet’s resistance and end this campaign. You have fought well. All I ask for you is one more battle, one more effort before we can go home. Tell your men to take what they need when it comes to ordinance and ammunition but not too much as it burdens their ability to move. It has been an honor to serve with you.”

Stepping down Lak turned and left to ready herself for the coming battle. When it was over the Imperial flag flew over the capital as Ord Pardron was defeated and made the newest protectorate of the Empire. Lak never saw the flag raised as she was fighting for her life after having her skull cracked in 3 places from a mortar round that exploded far too close. While a new Imperial Administration was being set up Lak was on her way back to Dromund Kass and a long recovery ahead of her.


	6. I have heard enough, this ends now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holo call to her mother doesn't go as planned for Lakadimos

Lak paced her apartment, the words turning over in her head, “what happens when you actually get injured so badly nobody wants you back?“ Those words cut into her more than anyone knew and she couldn’t get them out of her mind. She had been taught by Darth Gravus that her worth to the Empire was based on how many military victories she could win, if she couldn’t fight anymore she would be a burden and that was something she did not want to think about. 

Deciding to com her mother who was off planet Lak sat down and punched in her frequency. As Indrans form shimmered to life Lak tried to clamp down on her nerves. 

“Hi sweetie.” Indran greeted Lak with a smile on her face

“Hey mom, I didn’t call at a bad time did I?” 

“Not at all.” her tone turned serious, “Whats wrong?”

‘I uh, I needed some advice about something dad said last night.”

Indran could see how nervous Lak was and that in itself was unusual. 

“Last night Caitlin and I might have gotten into another argument, um, I may have called her a desk jockey and said she didn’t do anything for the Empire other than sit behind a desk.”

“Lak not this again, please tell me your father stopped it before you two tried to attack each other.” Indran was getting annoyed this happened yet again when she wasn’t around.

“He did, kinda. I don’t have my lightsaber and boot knife. He yanked it out of my hand and wont give it back, he pulled Caitlin out of my mind where she was slithering around. No one was attacked like last time.”

“I have heard enough, this ends now. I will not have you and your sister trying to kill each other. Whether you like it or not she is your sister and as the eldest I expect you to set an example, attempted fratricide is not the example you are to be setting. Do you understand Lakadimos?”

“Yes mother.” Laks head was lowered, eyes rooted to the ground

“I will also be speaking to Caitlin about this as well.”

Looking at Lak she could tell she was upset and knew she had made a mistake. While she was angry at Lak for yet again rising to Caitlins bait she was just as angry at Caitlin for baiting Lak…not to mention how pissed she was at Alastar for letting it escalate to the point of weapons drawn again. 

“Now that is cleared up what did you need to talk about dear?”

“Dad asked me what happens when I get hurt so badly that no military sphere will want me and that hit a nerve. I know he didn’t mean to but he’s right.”

“Then you will transfer to another sphere.” Indran was slightly confused at why she would be worried about that. The thought of Lak being wounded so badly she couldn’t go back into combat did worry Indran and had on more than one occasion.

“You don’t understand mom, Gravus taught me that my worth to the Empire was measured by how many military victories I won. If I can’t fight then I am no use to the Empire. That is what worries me.”

“He taught you what? Force as much as I miss that man that is one of the dumbest things he has said, and I have heard a lot from him. You are far more than just a sum of your military victories sweetheart, you are valuable in any number of ways. I will be home tomorrow afternoon, come by for dinner and we can talk more in depth. I love you and I will see you tomorrow.”

“I love you too mom, Ill be there by 1800.”

After Laks imaged shimmered out Indran rubbed her temple. Now it started to make more sense why she was reckless on the battlefield and willing to put her life on the line more than needed. It seemed when she returned home she had more than one issue that needed attention.


	7. No worries, we still have time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vowrawn and Darth Sha'kira are about to become parents for the first time.

Shak was beyond ready for their son to make an entrance into this world. She had been uncomfortable for well over 3 months now as their first born grew inside her. The nursery was ready, name picked out, nanny chosen but still her son felt the need to stay inside her. To say she was about ready to cut him out herself would have been a monumental understatement.

“Is there anything I can for you love to make you more comfortable?” Vowrawn asked concerned 

“Unless you can persuade this child of yours to get out of my stomach no not really.”

“I have spoken to him about being rude by overstaying his welcome inside you but it seems he does not listen. Let me help you to bed so you can rest.”

“Fine.”

0200 - Master Bedroom

Waking up Shak groaned as a shooting pain tore through her stomach, then another and another…contractions. Vowrawn sat up when he felt her pain their bond.

“Dear, are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“I think our son had finally decided to vacate my womb and make his entrance. Contractions have started and Force do they hurt. Get our bags while I get dressed.”

Vowrawn stood there just looking at her unable to move as the shock of him becoming a father was sinking in. 

“Are you sure we have time for that, do I need to get you to hospital right now?”

“Sweetie, my water broke but no worries, we still have time. The contractions are not that close together and I doubt your son is just going to drop out of me right now. Breathe….” Shak laughed at how the knowledge of their son arriving had paralyzed one of the longest sitting members of the Dark Council. 

Getting their bags together and getting himself dressed Vowrawn helped his wife to their speeder and hospital. Arriving Shak grunted as the contractions had gotten closer and closer, sure as the Dark Side permeated Dromund Kaas their son was on his way. 

Darth Lekanri entered their room with his usual cheerful manner and her chart in hand. “Morning my Lords, how are you feeling Lord Wrath?”

“In pain and the contractions are getting very close together. I am ready to get this child out of me.”

“I can only imagine. Looking at the time between he should be on his way.” after an examination she was fully dilated

Vowrawn was a bundle of nerves not sure what to do other than be there for his wife when she needed him.

“My Lord, could you stand next to Lord Wrath, we are about to start pushing.”

“Of course.” Walking over he kissed her head. “I love you.”

“My Lord, push.”

At 1859 Tygetus Zirkov Aegis entered the world. Cleaning the newborn Sith off he was handed to his mother in a red and gold blanket. Vowrawn was in awe of this little bundle and when his son looked at him for the first time he knew without a shadow of a doubt he would do anything and everything to protect him. 

Three years later they would add Knomas and 7 years later Ssystia to complete their family.


	8. "I know you do"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 5 years since Darth Gravus was assassinated and Lak remembers her former Master.

Lak stood on the balcony of their apartment looking over Kaas City. She had been subdued today for it was an anniversary she would rather forget. Five years ago today Darth Gravus had been assassinated during a failed slave uprising and Lak was over a day away helpless to do anything while it happened.

Andriy watched her as she looked down on the city lost in thought but could feel her remorse and sadness. It was only last year that he learned of the significance of the date and why it made her melancholy. 

Walking out and standing next to her he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He knew nothing he could say would make much of a difference but he wanted her to know he was there for her. 

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek then put her head on his shoulder.

“It’s been a hell of a five years for me hasn’t it.”

“That is has sweetheart.”

“To think 5 years ago I was a year off winning the dueling title, headed back from the pre-winter supply run and still fairly innocent of the horrors of war. Now, I have a family, wish to never go to war again, a loving fiance and am content with my life at almost 30. Never did I imagine how things would change.” she told him

“Are you happier with how it’ turned out or do you wish Gravus was still alive?” he asked hoping he hadn’t crossed an invisible line 

It took her a moment to put her feelings into words but finally they came together.

“Yes. His death gave me the one thing I never would have had if he was still alive, a family. Mom and Dad would never had adopted me and that has made me a better person. I most likely would have never met you, that’s an added bonus. Even though I still do miss him at times.”

“I know you do Lak.” he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer “It’s starting to rain, shall we head back inside and watch a movie or do whatever you want to do tonight?”

Smiling into his chest, “A movie sounds good, shall I make the popcorn while you get the drinks and other snacks together?”

“Deal.”

Taking her hand they went back inside and enjoyed a quiet night together in one another’s arms. She missed her late Master but his death had brought her a life she never would have foreseen five years prior.


	9. "You shouldn't be here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak and friends go out and get into a fight, her punishment is swift when she returns home.

Heading out Lak went to the rougher area’s of Kaas City to be with her friends. She may have been adopted by one of the more prestigious families in the Empire but she wasn’t like them, at least that is what she told herself. Doing things like going to the Opera, high class restaurants, parties with high society made her feel as if she was losing who she was and becoming “them.”

“Oi Jessup, what’s happening tonight?”

“Waiting for the rest of the crew, Nemanja said he had an idea for tonight, no idea what it is.”

“Sweet, I’ve got all night to hang.”

A few minutes later Namanja and the rest of her friends came into sight. Greeting each other Lak was glad to be with her friends, a few former slaves like her and Sith born into Imperial families, not high on the social ladder.

Pulling Lak aside Nemanja looked at her, “It’s good to see you Lak but you shouldn’t be here.”

“Why the hell not? I’m not like my family, I don’t think I’m better than you. You know that.”

“That isn’t why, we are going out and looking for a scrap to get into. If you get caught it will be worse for you than us.”

“I appreciate your concern but that’s my call to make. I’lll leave if you want but in a couple of days it’ll be 4 years since alien trash killed Gravus and I wouldn’t mind some payback.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

Pulling up her hood Lak and her friends walked around areas that aliens were known to frequent. Finding a mark they moved to isolate the twi’lek and pull him away from any camera’s.

“Look what we have here, some alien trash acting like he is an equal to us. Tell me scum, are you equal to us?”

“I don’t want any trouble my Lord’s.”

Lak stepped up, “How about I don’t fucking care. It was your disgusting species that kill my Master and didn’t know its place.” She punched him in the stomach as he doubled over, “Your species that thinks it has a right to be Sith. You are made to be slaves and will stay that way.” 

The rest of her friends backed up and let Lak go after the Twi’lek. After it was done Lak had taken a two shots to the stomach and one to her jaw. Hearing voices her group headed away.

“Let’s split up and head away. See y’all at the Citadel tomorrow.”

Darth Mortis was seething, the report of the Twi’lek who had been beaten had been brought to his attention. Usually it would go to an underling in his office but reports that his daughter may have been involved in the attack made it a priority. 

Lak walked in wincing a little but not enough that anyone would notice. Before she had time to realize what was happening she was lifted into the air and pinned against the wall. A vice grip was around her throat as he clawed to try and get free.

“Are you that stupid Lakadimos as to go an attack an alien after we had a talk about this four years ago? It would seem you are.” the ice cold and emotionless voice of father greeted her and she knew it was him who had done this.

“You are and your friends were seen luring a Twi’lek who is in hospital now away. They are not sure it was you as you at least had some sense to wear a hood but your other friends were not so smart. Do you understand nothing even after all this time.” 

Choking out her reply, “ Aliens…scum…deserved it. Did it…for Gravus…revenge.”

Indran had felt a strong disturbance in the Force and wondered what could cause that in her own home. Walking into the den she saw her daughter pinned up against the wall and her husband holding her there.

“Let her down now Alastar. This is not how we punish our children.”

“She needs to learn a lesson and it seems talking to her didn’t impart it, perhaps this will.” 

Lak had stopped fighting as the strength had been sapped. Her eyes became heavy as she fought to stay conscience.

“Let her down now, she is about to pass out.” Indran’s tone left no room for argument

Dropping her to the floor Lak hit with a thud and began gasping for air. Looking up at Mortis she tried to get away from him as fast as possible but could only scoot away until her back hit the couch. She was scared, very scared.

“Get to your room and do not leave it until we have talked.” 

Lak staggered up and stumbled to the stairs and into her room. 

Turning to Mortis after Lak was gone, fury in her eyes, “What the hell was that about. You know we don’t do that to our children.”

“She was part of a group that attacked and badly beat an alien. We talked about this a few years ago and it seems a refresher was needed.I doubt she does that again.” Mortis told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world

“Do not ever do that again Alastar.”


	10. "You think this troubles me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak gets put in her place while sparring with a "desk jockey"

The training room was glowing red from the lightsabers currently locked into a duel. The hiss of contact then retreat from the combatants and occasional groan as she pushed back from the incoming attack. Trying to turn around her feet got crossed and she toppled to the ground with a look of utter shock on her face, this wasn’t supposed to happen. There was no way she could be bested by a “desk jockey” yet here she was looking at a lightsaber pointed at her throat.

Recovering quickly she got up and looked her opponent in the face, saluted then deactivated her lightsaber. 

“You think this troubles me?” she asked knowing full well it did but was attempting to not show it

“Yes I do Lak, you are not used to being bettered let alone by a, what is it you called your father and I…desk jockey. Perhaps you will finally see that your father and I are more than capable of defending ourselves. I just defeated you didn’t I? Indran told her, a small smirk on her face. She could see the irritation on Laks face but after all the talk of how she was a better swordswoman than her or Alastar it was satisfying to put her in her place.

“This means I have a lot of work to do before the tournament starts in three months. Well done Mother.” inclining her head Lak walked out angry at herself. When she walked into her apartment her saber went flying across the room as her frustration boiled over. Setting her alarm for 0500 Lak resolved to not lose again to her mother or anyone.

Later that evening Indran curled up on her husbands shoulder getting ready to read and relax for the evening.

“Dare I ask how your sparring session went with Lak?”

“She lost and while it was plain as day she did not take it well she kept her cool. Losing a duel isn’t something she is used to, especially not to a desk jockey. She might not be around for a couple of days while she nurses her bruised ego.”

Kissing the top of her head, “Well done dear. Perhaps Lak will cut back on her arrogance, at least for a while.”

“We can only hope but I doubt it. In some ways our daughters arrogance knows no bounds. Perhaps you should spar her and really emphasize the point to her.”

“No thank you, I can only imagine now the ferocity she is going to train and make sure this doesn’t happen again. I would rather not be on the end of that. Besides things are still a bit distant between us after the whole pinning her to the floor incident, I would rather not push her further away.”

“The Empire may not know it but you are a good father dear.” Indran kissed him and returned to her book while Mortis opened a logic puzzle and started solving it.


	11. "But I will never forget"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Sha'kira meets her former lover Malavai Quinn on Iokath

Iokath

As Darth Sha’kira, former Empires Wrath and current commander of the Alliance walked into the strategy room she felt a long forgotten but familiar presence in the Force. It was a presence she had not felt since his ill fated assassination attempt so many years ago. Stopping for a moment she took a deep breath as this was wholly unexpected and had caught her completely off guard.

The doors opened and there he stood, looking every inch the Imperial officer. Not one hair out of place and that damned five o’clock shadow still there that at one time she had found so attractive. The years had been kind to him and she had to admit that he was still a very handsome man.

He turned and his eyes widened with surprise for a moment then as he always did, regained control and put his stoic mask on.

“My Lord, you are looking as deadly as ever.”

“Thank you Captain.” she looked at his rank insignia, “My apologies, Major. Congratulations on the promotion.”

“You are too kind my Lord. Shall we discuss the situation?”

The Republic was driven off Iokath and Jace Malcom was dead, finally. That man had been a thorn in the side of the Empire for well over four decades. Walking back into the briefing room Quinn stood with his hands behind his back looking out the window. 

“How are you Malavai?” she asked genuinely curious. After his betrayal she had let him live as killing him would have torn her apart. She had long forgiven him and moved on with her life but there was still a tiny soft spot for him. 

“Well my Lord, thank you for asking. The Alliance you have built is impressive but I am not surprised. You always had a way with people and were destined to do great things.”

“Thank you Major. I hear you are an advisor to the Empress, impressive.”

“She does me the honor of serving her.” he hesitated and old feelings of disgust and anger welled to the surface before he squashed them back down. “Once again I apologize for my stupidity so many years back. I was fool my Lord and I have never forgotten your kindness of letting me live.”

His remorse was still as strong as it was the day it happened. “It is long dealt with Quinn. You and I have taken different paths in our service to the Empire and now the Alliance. The day I separated you from my service I forgave you but I will never forget.”

“You are too kind my Lord. Tell me what I can do to help strengthen the bond between the Alliance and the Empire.”


	12. "Who Could do this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Sha'kira is out on assignment and comes home to the disaster caused by a sleepover.

It had been a long assignment for Sha’kira and she was ready to go home. Entering the security code she walked in. Walking to the den to see who was home she stopped in her tracks. The room was a complete and utter mess. Blankets, clothes, toys, stuffed animals and empty food plates were scattered about. 

Sensing his wife Vowrawn walked out smiling. “Welcome back dear.”

Looking up at him with a horrified look, “Who could do this to our den?”

“This, Tygetus has friends over and they made the den their room. It will be clean before they leave.” Vowrawn explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world

Making a gesture to the room in general, “This…this is wow. How long did it take them to make this mess?”

“I would say less than 3 hours.”

Footsteps came thundering through the house as her son and two friends almost ran into her. Looking up her son smiled and hugged her.

“Mom, you’re home!” 

“I am son. Impressive mess you and your friends have made. Have it cleaned up before they leave. I’m going to attempt to put my things in the bedroom and not trip and fall to my death.”W

Deftly navigating the various impromptu obstacles Shak made it to the bedroom. Laying down on the bed she felt it dip and then her husbands arms around her. Curling into his chest she let the feelings of love and security envelope her as she fell asleep for a nap.


	13. "Try harder next time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak loses a duel to a rival of Darth Gravus and is punished.   
> *The punishment is not pleasant but not overly graphic either*

Lak went flying through the air and landed on the ground. Gravus was angry, very angry. She had lost a dueling bout with his rival’s apprentice and now his rival could lord over him and his friends how his apprentice was better than Gravus. She hadn’t thought she would lose but she had and Master was livid.

She didn’t dare try to get up as he would just throw her back on the ground and punish her worse. A torrent of lightening hit her and her body arched up as she cried out in pain. 

“You never should have lost apprentice yet you did. You embarrassed me and dishonored me.” 

He picked her up again by the throat and held her there but she didn’t try to get away. Lak was resigned to the fact he was going to kill her so she accepted her fate with as much dignity as she could muster. 

“I took you and made you Sith despite your former life as a slave. Perhaps I should send you back if you are not able to do what I order you to do.” He hit on the side of head then dropped her to the floor.

Staying on all fours she didn’t dare move. 

“Get up apprentice.” Lak shakily rose to her feet but keep her head bowed and eyes downcast “I shouldn’t have to say this to you, try harder next time or I will kill you. Get out of my sight.”

Lak left as quick as she could and retreated to her room to lick her wounds and delve into deep meditation. Even years after Gravus was dead this memory was burned into her mind but she never told anyone how close she came to death that day at the hands of her master.


	14. "Some call this wisdom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shak and Vowrawn enjoy dinner and Shak offers to get rid of a thorn in the side of the Dark Council.

Sitting down for a quiet and child free dinner Shak enjoyed the relaxed ambiance her husband set up. It was nice to have a meal at home with none of their children fighting, arguing or being contrary. 

Lifting his glass, “To us my dear”

Mirroring his actions, “To us my love.”

Shak enjoyed the wine, an expensive Merlot and expertly chosen by her husband. Looking at him across the table she admired the view, he was handsome and Force did she love him.

“We had an interesting Council meeting today. It seems the Diplomatic service had been unable to convince Lahsbane to join the Empire and be folded into our mid-rim defense umbrella. Then again Ravage couldn’t get the council to agree in unison on anything other than his removal. Even Darth Marr is getting tried of his ineptitude.”

“How he hasn’t been killed yet is beyond me. The man is a waste of space and if the Council wishes him dead I would be more than happy to oblige in killing him.” she told him sitting back a smile on her face

“As enticing as that is dear, you can’t just kill Council members Wrath or not.”

“Says who?”

“Myself and other members I am sure. Not directly getting involved in politics some would call wisdom love.”

“Pffft, and I would call that boring but fine. Just let your colleagues know the offer stands.”

“Have I told you how delightfully sexy you are when you are threatening to murder someone who isn’t me. “ winking at her he grinned

“Not as of late but feel free to do so.”


	15. "I thought you had forgotten"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lak's 30th b-day and she thinks her fiance has forgotten, he hasn't.

Andriy hated acting as if he had forgotten his fiance’es birthday but he had to keep the surprise that, a surprise. He could see she had become quiet and felt her growing anger at him as her family called to wish her a birthday while he said nothing. When he told her of his plans he realized it was either going to go well or she would try to skewer him out of anger, at this moment it was a toss up.

Coming home after a long day of work Lak was tired and hurt. Even her co-workers had wished her a happy birthday but her fiance hadn’t said anything. She had avoided lunch with him and thought she would retire early for the night. As she walked into the bedroom a dress with ear rings, shoes and bracelet were laid out on the bed. Looking up totally confused Andriy came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“I hope the accessories are the correct ones. We have a birthday dinner at Chez Kokkinos in little over an hour.” 

“I thought you had forgotten, you didn’t say anything all day.” 

“I know and I am sorry, I wanted to keep tonight’s dinner a surprise.” Picking a small box he handed it to her “Happy Birthday Lak.”

Smacking on the shoulder she unwrapped the box wondering what he had bought. Taking the lid off she let out a small gasp. It was a diamond necklace that had a small red pendant hanging from it. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” 

“It’s beauty is fitting for you. The red in the pendant is from Korriban, a native blood cystal. If you will get dressed my love, I will gladly put it on you.”

Lak took a quick shower then changed into her dress. Slipping on the bracelet she looked over to her very dashing beau. “Can you zip up the dress for me love?”

“Of course.” He slowly pulled the zipper up her back then gave the back of her neck a gentle kiss. Getting the necklace he draped it over her shoulders so it rested just below the hollow of her throat closing the clasp around her neck. Turning her around he smiled. “Force you are beautiful, I am one lucky man.”

A quick speeder right they arrived and walked to the door. She holding onto his proffered arm, the dashing couple turning heads of Sith and Imperials alike. Once seated Andriy ordered their meal. 

“A toast, to my beautiful soon to be wife. May she enjoy tonight and soon our wedding. Happy birthday love.”

Raising her glass, “Here, here.”

As they waited for the food, it was a longer wait than most other establishments as the Kokkinos was exclusive and only the highest Imperials and Sith over the rank of Lord frequented it. 

Getting up and holding out his hand, “Dance with me.”

Taking it he guided her out to the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I may be biased but I think I am here with the loveliest woman in the place. She is determined, loving, sarcastic and charming.” he noticed her blushing and chuckled “Are you blushing sweetie?”

“Perhaps, what women wouldn’t at those compliments?”

Trailing his finger down her cheek,”You aren’t just any women, you are my fiance, soon to be my wife and the love of my life.” Looking over he could see dinner was being put on their table, “Dinner is here love.”

Eating dinner casual conversation was made while the promise of a long and tender night hung in the air. When Lak awoke in the morning she was firmly ensconced in her fiance’s arms and a little sore from the previous nights activities.


	16. "This is going to be so much fun."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak finds a creative way to annoy the hell out of her father with a wrat plushie.

She was bored and that was never a good thing. Her parents had been on her ass about her head and now her injured knee. It was quarterlies so Andriy was busy as well. Tossing the push Mortis wrat into the air and catching it she tried to think of something to do. The fact she had the wrat had annoyed him as he found it “undignified” that a man such as himself was made into a children’s toy. Lak wasn’t sure her eyes ever rolled that far back into her head when she heard that. Let no person say her father didn’t have a pole up his ass.

Out of nowhere the idea came into her head and she got very excited and rather proud of herself with it. Hobbling upstairs she grabbed string and tied to the wrat. As she lowered it down over the banister she figured out how much string she needed to do it with out it being too long or too short to see. Smiling she couldn’t wait for dinner to come.

“This is going to be so much fun!” she said to herself. 

Dinner later that night

Lak was full of energy in anticipation of the prank she was going to pull on her father. It didn’t take the Force to see she was excited.

“You’re bouncing in your seat tonight dear, what has you so excited?” Indran asked her

“Nothing much, just antsy from having to rest and not seeing Andriy.” That was a half truth, she was getting antsy from having to take it slow and not being able to do much physically

“I’m glad you are resting sweetie, the more you rest the sooner you will get back to doing what you do best.” 

“Yes, yes mom I know. I’m finished with supper, may I be excused?”

“You may.” her father told her

Lak headed up stairs and readied the wrat. She knew he was almost finished and would soon be heading to his study to finish his work before he and mom watched the holo. Hearing him coming toward the stairs she began lowering the wrat down. It took every ounce of willpower for her to not bust out into laughter but she kept herself together. 

Wrat met Dark Counselor at the perfect time. “Beware the eyes of Justice are watching, nowhere is safe”

Before he could snatch the wrat Lak yanked it back up laughing out loud. The look of annoyance on her fathers face was priceless. If anyone else saw it they would think someone had just insulted his honor. 

“Lakadimos, what is this nonsense?” Mortis demanded to know

Trying to catch her breath her head popped up and looked down on him but she started laughing again. 

“I’m ok, I’m good. It’s called a joke dad, normal people do things like this.”

“It wasn’t funny in the least bit.”

“I found it rather amusing myself dear.” Indran told them as she walked up.”Clever and harmless, well done Lak.”

“Thank you mom.”

“Why are you taking her side? Stunts like this undermine my authority.” his irritation at Lak clear in the Force and surprise at his wifes words clear on his face

“Dear, it was harmless fun and it hardly undermines it. It is not as if she is doing this in your office. Relax. You realize your reaction is only going to encourage her to do more of this.”

“Mom’s right.”

“Shut up Lak.” Mortis snapped at her “I am going to finish my work and I expect to not be disturbed.” 

Indran walked up the stairs to where Lak was standing. “Be careful not to push it too far, you know how he can be.”

“I know, stick in the mud Mortis.”

Two weeks later Mortis found the wrat on his office desk with a pair of miniature glasses just like his reading a miniature data padd. a week later the wrat appeared on side table in the den sitting in its own council seat and then it disappeared for while. 

Six months later

The wrat re-appeared in a new outfit, the new robes Mortis had gotten sitting atop the banister looking down on the family. Needless to say the non plushie Mortis was not happy with its re-appearance and annoyed that even though he had gotten rid of two of them his daughter seemed to have an endless supply of those damn things.


	17. "I'll tell you but you are not going to like it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak volunteers to help put down the slave rebellion and get a few minor injuries. Her mother is shall we less than pleased.

Standing over the water basin Lak splashed the water over her face. The water turned red with the color of blood from the multiple scrapes on the side of her face. Grimacing at the sting Lak walked to the stool and sat down. Her personal doctor, Jevin Wagner, came into the tent setting his med kit down.

“How are you feeling Lak?” Jevin had been per doctor since Taris and they had developed a deep friendship and in private he was allowed to call her by her nickname. 

“Tired, sore and my jaw hurts.”

“Let’s see what the damage is.” He examined her face making sure no small pieces of shrapnel were still in her cuts. Turning her head gently and then making sure she didn’t have a concussion he put kolto salve on each wound then stepped back

“You are lucky, nothing major just a lot of little cuts. They should heal in the next couple weeks with no scars. If you have any pain in your head com me but it seems you are free to go.”

“Thanks Doc. Let me know how the wounded are doing later tonight.”

Walking into her parents house she was greeted at the door by Erland, one her families slaves. 

“Are my parents home?”

“No Mistress not yet.” 

“Thanks Erland, I’ll be up in my room. Can you have Rico send up a tray of snacks, he knows what kind.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Taking her chest piece off Lak just dumped it on the floor. Dropping the rest of her armor she took a long, hot shower. Once out she looked at the side of her face and could see the cuts on them, her mother was going to be pissed. Putting on an Academy tunic and pants as well as her glasses she munched on the snacks and read.

Indran was the first home and could sense Lak was there. It wasn’t all that unusual for her to come by the house then stay for supper. Climbing the stairs she walked into Laks room and noticed her armor in a pile on the floor. It was dirty and it was also her battle armor. Looking up she saw Lak on the bed looking at her.

“Hi mom, home for the day?”

Scrutinizing her closer she saw the little cuts on her cheek. Quickly putting them together her anger began to rise.

“Lak, why is your battle armor here and why are there cuts all over the side of your face? Were you part of the force that put down the slave rebellion?”

It wasn’t hard for Lak to see and feel the rising anger towards her and also knew there was no plausible way out of this that wouldn’t lead to more trouble. Deciding that the truth would be the best way to go she took a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it.” 

“I’m waiting.” the impatience in her mothers voice was clear

“Yes I did. They needed commanders who had actual combat experience and I happily volunteered. They are only slaves, and aliens at that. We crushed them and destroyed the camp. The city and family are safe. As for the cuts, just shrapnel from a grenade that exploded in the air. Jevon already looked at it and no damage.”

“Your head?”

“it’s fine. He gave me a through look over.”

“I do not have to tell you how unhappy, displeased and disappointed I am with you right now. Once again you put your life on the line recklessly, underestimate your foe and get injured. Thank the Force its only minor this time. Why Lak?”

“I wasn’t reckless mom. It was methodical and causalities on our end were kept to a minimum. If the rebellion had broken out, and they had made up ground, the family would have been in danger, I won’t lose anymore people I love to fucking slaves not knowing their place. I’m sorry doing my duty disappoints you, that wasn’t my intention.”

“I’m disappointed in you doing your duty sweetie, I’m disappointed you keep putting yourself in the line of fire when there is no need. You know I worry everyday about your brothers on Korriban and I worry about you too. I thought we had talked about this.”

“Don’t bring my brothers into this, it’s a totally different situation. We did but just because I know Gravus was wrong in what he told me doesn’t mean there isn’t a part of it that still is in me. I was protecting the family.”

“I understand that too. You know your father is going to ask about this as well and I wont interfere when he says his piece.”

“Yes mother, I get it.” 

Indran sighed at Laks defensive tone. She knew that meant the conversation was over as Lak would only get more so. “I will have Julid get your armor and send it off to be cleaned and repaired.”

“Thank you. I will be down in time for supper.”

Indran walked over to Lak and kissed the top of her head, “I’m glad you are fine sweetie, see you at supper.”


	18. "You should have seen it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak thinks back to the good and bad on Leritor while talking with her father.

Walking into the garden he could see Lak sitting at the grove lost in thought. It had become her place to go when she was bothered and wanted to think. She had become quiet the past two days which was a red flag that something was bothering her. Indran had asked him to see if he could coax it out of her but to be tactful in doing so. 

Looking up, “Hi dad.”

“Hello Lak, how are you?”

“Ok I guess, just…remembering. Today would have been Lord Shaythin’s 35th birthday.”

“You two were close?” he asked her not really knowing

“Not like that no,” she chuckled “ we were good friends. He took me under his wing when my former Master brought me to Taris.”

The reference to Gravus as her former Master and not by name was interesting. Her refusal to speak well of him made him wonder why but that wasn’t the issue right now.

“I was just thinking of Leritor and how at times I miss it, miss the beauty and my friends.”

“Gravus?”

“No and don’t ask.”

“I won’t. Tell me about Leritor, what was it like.”

“You should have seen it, the snow capped mountains year round, the different colors of the crops when they came into season, the flowers that made the plains in spring beautiful.” putting her head on his shoulder in a sign she needed a little bit of comfort from him “The oceans were crystal blue, you could see the fish so far down, the occasional predator eating the fish.”

“Seeing the predators was handy so you didn’t get eaten.” he quipped as he ran his fingers through her hair

“Yea, getting bitten or eaten by a shark has never been on my to do list nor can I see it ever being put on it either. I had never seen an ocean before and it was majestic. I had many good time there and made good friends who are now dead and some bad times, not just the rebellion. He was one of the people I wish had survived.”

“I know Lak, I remember how much you were hurting. Just promise me one thing, you won’t drown yourself in a bottle tonight.”

“I won’t dad I promise.”

“Good. I know I don’t say it often but I love you and am proud of you.” he told her kissing her on the head


	19. "Oh please, like this is the worse I've done"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shak get injured chasing a Jedi and her attitude irritates Vowrawn.

Leaping after the Jedi Shak landed wrongly and turned her ankle. Getting up she used the pain to feed off up and cut down the Jedi. Sitting down she exhaled as the throbbing began in earnest. 

“Fuuuuck that hurt.” she said through gritted teeth looking up at Vette

“Do you need help back my Lord?”

“No, I can manage to limp back. Fucking Jedi should have just stood there and died.”

Arriving back to base the Doctor looked over and confirmed it was not sprained it was fractured. She was out of action for at least a couple months. 

Kaas City

Limping through the door with the use of a cane she handed the slave waiting her bags. Reaching out she located Vowrawn quickly.

Coming out of the office, and with his glasses on he stopped when he saw the cane in her hand. “My love, what did you do and are you ok?”

“Fractured ankle. Landed wrong going after a Jedi who wouldn’t die. It seems I thought I was more athletic then I am. Lesson learned.” she told him with a smile on her face

“Dear, while the Force aids you it can not stop you from doing stunts like this. While you are still a Force, you are not as young as you used to be.” he scolded her, the concern clear in his eyes and voice

“Oh please, like this is the worst I’ve done to myself in combat. I’ll be fine, just have to rest up for a couple of months.” she countered

“That’s not the point Shak’ira. You could have been killed if you landed wrongly by the fall or the Jedi. You are not immortal.”

Shak wasn’t used to being lectured by anyone since she became Wrath but Vowrawn did not hesitate to do so from time to time. She had to admit she deserved it, a taste of mortality did her good and reminded her she could be killed.

“My apologies love, you are right. Mind helping me to bed?” Seeing the grin on his face, “No, not in that way. At least right now.” 

“A man can always hope.”


	20. "I hope you have a speech prepared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War ends in the mid-rim and Lak has to give an impromptu speech

Taking off her helm Lak sat down. The Imperial flag flew above the city and the planet had surrendered. The Republic was suing for peace and it was only a matter of time before the war was declared officially over. She had made it.

Her men began to muster in the square, many with their helms off as it started sinking in that it was over, they had won. To her right she could see Lord Vago walking towards her a smile crossing his face.

“Oi Lak, you ok?”

“Oi Marko, yea I’m fine.”

They stood there, two of the most decorated Sith in the campaign and their respective Legions highly decorated, wordless for a moment. They had fought on Taris, Leritor, Lahsbane and countless others rim worlds. She had almost not survived, he had managed to come out almost unscathed, such was war.

“it’s over isn’t it. We survived.” her voice a mix between surprise, exhaustion and glee

Putting an arm around her shoulder she put her head on his chest, “It is and yes we did. Almost two years of fighting but we did it, they did it.” He looked at the gathering of troops. “They want you to say something Lak, I hope you have speech prepared.”

“Oh yea totally, you know me. Why don’t you do it?”

“I a mere Legionary commander, you are head of the battalion thus the honor is yours.”

“I hate you right now, I hope you know that Marko.”

“I know and I think I’ll live” he snarked back smiling 

Stepping atop rubble she looked at the men and women that were looking out at her. the devotion to the Empire had been unwavering, their determination durasteel and ruthlessness in battle unmatched. 

“Soldiers of the Empire, today we met our final objective in this wretched war. Each and every one of you did their duty unflinching and unyielding. We crushed our enemies under our boots and showed them the might of our Empire. You should be proud of what you have not only done today but in the past damn near two years. There isn’t one of us who hasn’t felt the pain of losing a comrade in battle but you persevered and did not let their sacrifice be made in vein. I could not be more proud of each of you and I know Lord Vago feels the same. Enjoy your victory tonight, you have earned it. Dismissed.”

Stepping down Lak looked at Vago and he smiled. “Very nice and I could feel you meant every word of it.”

“Thanks. I did mean every word, its easy when you speak from the heart.”

“The diplomatic team will be here tomorrow and is lead by a Darth Kalma. Do you know who that is?”

Closing her eyes and sighing, “Yes, she is my mother. Apparently her threat to come out if I didn’t write and call more often wasn’t a bluff. Make sure their quarters are secure and figure out how we are going to feed everyone.”

“Already on it Lak, go relax and get your armor all spiffy for your mom tomorrow.”

“One more think Marko, get an honor guard ready for when they land. There has to be some armor pieces that are not all dented and can be used for tomorrow. See what you can find.”

“On it…go.”


	21. "Impressive, really"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indran arrives to end the Mid-Rim war and Lak gets to see her Mother for the first time in over 20 months. A continuation from Day 20′s prompt.

The sun rose above the horizon as Lak meditated trying to center herself. This morning the diplomatic representatives would land to begin negotiations that would officially end the war in the Mid-Rim. Normally that wouldn’t be an issue but the head diplomat happened to be her mother. It had been over 20 months since she had seen any of her family in person and today she would see her mother, that made her nervous for some reason and it annoyed her. Rising she walked back into her bedroom and began putting her armor on.

An hour later walking into the command center she could see the activity picking up which mean the shuttle was soon to be inbound. Outside the sound of boots could be heard as the honor guard marched up outside. Looking out of the window they had manages to cobble together armor that was in good shape and had been polished over night.

Darth Oflor walked into the room and for a moment observed his command staff. They were dressed in their best armor if they had any, most of it had been banged up during the campaign.

“Good morning Lords, are we ready for today?” Oflor asked

“We are my Lord, the honor guard is ready and Lord Vago informed me that the quarters for the diplomats are prepared and ready. Will you be greeting the shuttle as well?” Lak told him and was hoping he would join her so she could just stand by and be passive in the greeting

“I am, as the head of the 15th Army it is my duty. Are you ready, the shuttle is inbound.”

Following him they walked out. Commanding the honor guard they marched in perfect step to the landing pad and broke into two lines flanking the shuttle door. A light breeze ruffled her cape as it blew it behind her. Clamping down her nerves the shuttle door opened. Naturally her mother led the group down the ramp. For a moment Lak had to stop herself from running into her arms but steeled herself. Indrans head turned to look at her and a sly smile crossed her face. Returning it quickly Lak was happy.

Greeting the group, “Welcome my Lords, we hope your journey was uneventful.”

“It was Darth Oflor and we are glad to be off the shuttle. The honor guard is impressive, really. You didn’t have to go to all this effort for us.”

“It is the least we can do. Let me introduce one of my finest commanders, Lord Lakadimos.”

Lak walked up and schooled her features to try and not give away her feelings. “It is an honor my Lord, your reputation precedes you.”

“Dare I ask why my reputation is?” Indran asked with humor twinkling in her eyes

“I have heard that some Republic diplomats break down in tears hearing you will be part of the Imperial delegation. I have no idea if it is real but that is quite a reputation my Lord.” Lak knew very well it was true but wanted to play with the reputation she knew her mother had.

Indran was impressed with how Lak responded to seeing her despite feeling the joy and love coming from her. She could feel it through their own bond but to anyone else she was meeting her for the first time. It was hard for her to not pull Lak into her arms but knew if she did so her professionalism would be challenged.

“If you hear any crying you will know if that rumor is true.”

As the delegation walked back to the quarters prepared for them Lak walked next to Indran not wanting to leave her side and using escorting her safely as an excuse. Vago watched the delegation and smiled seeing his friend next to her mother. Reaching out he was subtle but could feel how happy she was.

“Dinner will be at 1800 in the dining room my Lords, until then feel free to relax and if you have any questions ask Lord Lakadimos or anyone of us.” turning to the Corporal “ Please show them to their quarters.”

“Yes my Lord” the young corporal snapped off a sharp salute.

As she was turning away Lak could feel her mother probing their bond.

I will send you a message later Lak

Looking forward to it mom, I’ve missed you

I’ve missed you too sweetie

Sitting down at her desk later Lak was smiling as she got her paperwork in order for the day and begun signing off on supply orders. Vago walked in with a smirk plastered to his face.

“You did well Lak, I thought you might run towards your mom when you saw her.”

“I wanted too but didn’t. I’m expecting a summons from her soon, I know she wants to talk to me.”

“Enjoy, and I will see you at dinner tonight.”


	22. "I know how you like to play games"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SIS makes an attempt on Indran’s life and fails. The would be assassin is captured and Lak deals with him personally. He is executed be warned.

She was seething, no scratch that beyond seething. This thing had tried to assassinate her mother on an Imperial controlled world. Her mother who had come to negotiate a peace to end the war had almost been killed by this SIS assassin. What she wanted to do right now was choke the life out of him slowly but no she would wait and have her revenge when her head was clearer.

Earlier in the day

Lak was sitting in her office going over paperwork, who knew commanding a Brigade would have so much paperwork, when her com went off.

“My Lord, your urgently needed. We have captured an assassin.”

“On my way.”

Quickly walking to the detention area she could see a chained human who’s face was covered in blood on the ground surrounded by no less than 10 Imperial soldiers. Her mother and another from the Diplomatic delegation were also there.

“What the fuck is this.” Lak asked gesturing to the captured man

“We found this person attempting to plant a bomb near the Imperial delegation. Upon questioning and dna analysis we found out he is a member of the SIS.”

“How close was he to finishing it and how deadly would it have been?”

“Less than halfway and it would have killed the entire delegation.”

Walking over she kicked the would be assassin in the stomach then leaned down. Rage began to build in her but instead of unleashing it she let it gather.

“Take him to the jail and chain him up, I will talk to him later.”

“Yes my Lord, right away.”

The would be assassin was drug away. Turning towards her mother, the realization that he mother could have been killed washed over her and her rage snapped.

“THIS is why I don’t want you here, it is still too dangerous! Killing or capturing you would be a huge feather in the Republics cap. YOU are a target mother.” her eyes flashed bright crimson

“Lakadimos this isn’t the place, we can talk later.” the tone of her voice left no room for argument. As much as Lak wanted to Indran still outranked her and she wouldn’t challenge her in public.

“Take me to the prisoner.”

The cells were dank, a leftover from the previous government. Stepping into the cell Lak set her helmet down on the ground and removed her gauntlets. Turning to the guard, “You may leave.”

As the door closed Lak’s red eyes which were burning with fury turned to the chain man on the wall.

“Hello unknown sis assassin, my name is Lord Lakadimos.Would you care to tell me yours?”

“Piss of Sith.”

“That was rude of you, and here I was trying to make your last few minutes of life a little more formal. Oh well.” Lak pulled her knife from her boot and walked towards him spinning it in her hand “I know you SIS boys like playing games but you made a monumental mistake in who you targeted.”

“We know who Kalma is.”

“Did you know she has a family?”

“Of course, married to Darth Mortis, one daughter and two sons.”

Lak smiled at that, “Seems your “intelligence” is out of date. She has two daughters, one biological and one adopted. She was, or I should say I was adopted four years ago. If you didn’t know that then your information gathering is shit.” She enjoyed the look of fear that crossed his face at the mention of her being Indrans daughter

“So you see republic dog you not only dared attack an Imperial Diplomatic delegation while they were negotiating a peace treaty which is rather rude of you, but you tried to assassinate my mother. I went from angry at your rudeness to seething that you would attempt to kill my mother. The woman who along with my father took me in and made me part of their family. I am sure you can understand why I have to kill you,painfully…slowly.”

The sound of the door opened and Lak turned to see who would dare interrupt her. The amused red eyes of her mother met hers and smiled. “Continue dear, I simply wanted to see what happened to my would be assassin. I have to admit he is one of the worse ones that have tried, I am almost insulted.”

“Do I want to know how many times someone has tried to kill you?” Lak asked then realized she didn’t want to know, “Scratch that, nevermind.”

Turning back to the prisoner, “Now where was I, oh yes. Tell me dog, how should I kill you? I could Force choke you to death, squeezing the life out of you, make it quick with my lightsaber, stab you and let you bleed out or cut your throat. Any preference?”

“Go to hell Sith.” he spat at her

“Defiant to the last, I will give you kudos for not whimpering like a coward at the end. You see this blade in my hand, it has killed many Jedi and Republic troops in the past 7 years in combat. This will be the first time I use it to execute someone.”

Indran stood against the wall and watched Lak. She was impressed with the way she was toying with the would be assassin and the cold ruthlessness that she saw. This was certainly a new side of her daughter she was seeing.

Holding up his chin Lak took the blade and slowly cut his throat watching the blood spurt as he gasped then died.

Looking at the troops,”Take his body and dump it into an unmarked grave.”

“Yes my Lord.”

“Well done dear, I must say I am surprised and pleased to see this side of you.”

“I’m still pissed at you right now. I’m happy to see you but pissed still.”

“You will get over it dear, this isn’t the first nor last time someone Sith or Republic will try to kill me. Don’t take it personal.”

“Don’t take it personal, you are my mother. How the fuck am I not supposed to take it that way?” her voice raising until she dropped the knife holding the side of her head.

“Lak, are you ok?”

“My head hurts, nothing new just stress.”

“Are you going -”

“Yes I will be find mother, Jevon is keeping an eye on me. Shall we go back to my quarters and get caught up?”

Looking at her concerned but not wanting to push things right now she agreed. She would have a talk with one Dr. Wagner later tonight however. Picking up her knife she handed it back to Lak who sheathed it back in her gauntlet and left.


	23. "This is not new it only feels like it and You know this, you know this to be true"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Days 23 and 24 were back to back I combined them into one long ficlet. 
> 
> Lak goes back to school and it could go better.

Lak walked into her father’s office where her parents were waiting for her. She could see the worry on their faces as he message to them had been vague, thinking on it now she might have put a little more detail as to assuage their worry. 

“You wanted to talk Lak? Are you ok?” Indran asked her worry clear to Lak

“Yes, I’m sorry my message was vague, it’s nothing serious or life threatening I wanted to talk about.It’s rather benign actually.” the atmosphere in the room relaxed on her words, “As I am sure you have figured out there are topics I am shall we say lacking in knowledge over. I was forged to be a tool of war and my education was lacking as you know. I want to change that. Can you help me learn things that I should have while in the Academy, like a tutor or something of that nature.”

Mortis leaned back in his chair and looked over at Indran. Giving a small nod he smiled. “Of course we will. Before your siblings were sent to the Academy they had tutors to ready them, we can bring him back to help you. I am proud you are asking to do this. It will take a day or two to make arrangements and I assume you wish to have your lessons at your apartment?”

“Yes, more comfortable and no chance of Caitlin finding out and giving me shit over it.”

“I will send you a message with the time of your first lesson when everything is finalized.”

“Thank you.”

Two Days Later

Sitting at her desk she looked at the pile of books on it she was now going to have to read and write about. The idea that she might have bit off more than she can chew crossed her mind.

“I want you to read the first three chapters by this time next week and be ready to discuss how the Republic explorers lead to the fight between Ludo Kresh and Naga Sadow and how if they had not arrived Sith history could have be different.”

“Will do, anything else?”

“Yes,I want to start you off with subjects you are comfortable with and I think we won’t have much problems working through this. I will see you in two days to go over the primer of basic Sith language, learn the vowels.”

“Alrighty, thank you my Lord. I will be ready.”

After dinner Lak sat down and opened her Sith language primer when her com went off, the image of her mother shimmered to life.

“Hi mom, what can I do for you?”

“Just checking in and seeing how your first class went.”

“It was ok, strange to be back behind a desk. I have homework again which is annoying.”

“I know sweetie but remember this is not new, it only feels like it because it’s been so long. If you need any supplies or any other help let your father and I know and we are interested in how you are doing so feel free to share with us.”

“Lord Davnik has me starting with Military history and Sith History as well as learning basic Sith. I shouldn’t have an issue with the history part, the learning Sith will be a challenge. He said he wanted to start me off with subjects I am good at to build my confidence so we will see.”

“Good, your father and I know you will do well. Will you be over for supper this weekend?”

“Yes, I can put my studies aside for a couple of hours and Andriy and I are going out the night before.”

“Good, we will see you then if not before.”

Indran’s image disappeared and Lak turned back to the primer. Putting her glasses on she dove right into the Sith vowels.

Six months later

Lak had been excelling in her history and surprisingly philosophy lessons. She was still having trouble with the pronunciation part of Sith but reading and writing it had come easier. Mortis and Indran had noticed that during supper she had been more engaged on certain topics. Her tutor had kept them informed on her progress and they had been pleased, even when she had to cut back on the subjects due to having a higher workload and developing relationship with Andriy.

Lord Lakadimos monthly report

She has excelled in her history studies as expected and should conclude this subject within the next month. She would do well to go further in depth if she wishes and earn an advanced degree. Her views on Sith Philosophy are surprising and have caught me off guard more than once. She is a believer with Sith Orthodoxy but has also told me during discussions on how she applies the Code in battle and as a Warrior. It is a unique view and one which I had not thought about. The only worrying subject is her views on slavery which are slowly going towards full abolishment of the institution.

She had voiced a lack of interest in learning about Music, Literature and other classics. With my experience I expect her to struggle with these subjects. I am not sure how that will manifest but her willingness to continue tutoring may be challenged.

Overall she is an excellent student who is engaged in her lessons, is not afraid to ask questions, her work is excellent and she has an inquisitive mind when it is a subject she enjoys. I expect her enthusiasm and participation to wane considerably as the subject matter changes.

Lord Davnik

Mortis set the assessment aside and it did not provide him with any shocking information. He was slightly concerned about how she may deal with subjects that no longer came easy to her.

He knew it was only a matter of time.

Lord Davnik could see the look of total disinterest on Laks face as he named off well known Sith classic literature.

“Lak, can you tell me who wrote The Warriors Journey?

Tapping her desk, “Is it Darth Khalid?”

“No, he wrote Sith'ari and the future. Darth Abaz wrote The Warriors Journey.”

Writing it down for what seemed the thousandth time she roughly put her pen down.

“What is the point of knowing these works? They have almost no bearing on the Empire today. It’s a waste of time.” Laks frustration clear to him. He realized this was most likely the point she was going to start pushing back against him.

“To know those who have influenced Sith history and culture is not a waste of time, it shows who we were, how these Sith brought about thinking and changes that make us who we are today. These are masterpieces of writings and they have influenced generations of writers to this day about how they view our history, our actions and how we can get better.”

“Then leave that to the Philosophy Sphere and its people.”

Davnik realized he was going to get nowhere with Lak today. “You are too read the first 100 pages of the The Warriors Journey by this time next week. Be prepared to talk about it. Have a good day Lak.”

Returning to his office Davnik sent a one sentence message to Mortis and Indran: Her pushback has begun.

*****

After dinner Lak was summoned into Mortis office and she wasn’t sure why.

“How go your studies Lak?” he asked watching her reaction

“Fine, why?”

She hid it well but he had gotten past her shields and could feel the resentment of him asking and I fucking hate it but she did not voice it.

“You haven’t been sharing as much as you had before and your mother and I wanted to check in. Surely you know we speak to Lord Davnik as well.

A spike of anger came from her that he could feel and her smile tightened. “No, I didn’t know that. Since you talk to him you know how well it’s not going. I am going to inform him that I appreciate all he has taught me but his services are no longer required. I am done with lessons.”

“No you are not, you will continue them Lakadimos.”

“It’s my call father.”

“You are mistaken, it is our call not yours. You are quitting because you are struggling and that is unacceptable. I have done plenty of things and taken subjects I had no use for but had too, you will do the same. If you have homework I suggest you start it and make sure you ready when your next lesson comes due.”

Sitting down and looking at him Mortis realized this was going to be a fight with her.

“First off, get the fuck out of my head I know you’re in there. Second, here I thought I was an adult and could make my own choices. Third if it is about the money I will gladly repay you for it.”

Dear is everything alright, I can feel the tension between you and Lak

Yes, we are having a discussion no worries. If I need you I will let you know

If you say so

“This isn’t about money and I am impressed you realized I had gotten past your shields. You should work on that however. This is about you walking away when things get tough academically. It is obvious you are not like that in any other aspect of your life so why with this? You need to challenge yourself Lak.”

“I AM challenging myself by reading these stupid books from 500 years ago which have no bearing on life today. Do you know how stupid it makes me feel that I can’t remember which Sith wrote which book despite being asked and writing it down. Not being able to recall what composer wrote what Opera and the name of it. It comes easy to you, not for me. I’m not as smart as you period.”

“Look at me Lak.” she slowly looked up and he saw her doubt and uncertainty in her eyes, “You are not stupid, you are smart. You know this Lak, you know this to be true. Yes you are not as good at remembering authors as your mother but the formations, weapons, armor you can name off at the drop of a pin is something she and I can not do. We all have our strengths and subjects we are good at, we also have ones that are hard. You are no different in that regard.”

“I don’t feel like it dad.” she told him quietly

“Keep working at it, if you want I can spare a couple hours a week to go over these if you want. I happen to be good at remembering things like this. I won’t let you quit your classes but I will help in every way I can and so will your mother.”

“I don’t like it but I’ll keep trying. I may take you up on that offer as well. The subjects we are studying now make me feel wholly inadequate dad, I just can’t grasp them like I do history or tactics.”

“Hang in there, we will get you through this. We had to help your siblings as well so this isn’t new to us. Killian had the same trouble with the same subjects you are.”

“Thanks dad, I’m going to go home and work on some more translations. I’ll com you and let you know what I need help with.”

Getting up Mortis pulled Lak into a hug running his fingers through her hair. “I’ll be here. Your mother and I are very pleased with your mastery of the subjects you have finished. Lord Davnik suggested you might want to look into an advanced degree in history or tactics you are that talented and knowledgeable.”

Putting her head on his chest for a moment enjoying the comfort she smiled. “Maybe when this is all done.”

Pulling away, “Night dad, give mom my love”

“I will.”

After making it back to her apartment Lak sat down and finished the translation she had left then took a long hot shower eventually falling asleep on the couch.


	24. "Go Forward, do not stray"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak is confused by advice she received from a mystic.

His arm tightened around her as they lay on the couch watching the Kass City v Dresde FC smashball match. He could tell Lak wasn’t paying it any attention. Curious as to what could make her mind stray from the sport she loved he had to ask.

“It’s obvious you’re not paying the game any mind, what’s bothering you babe?”

“Just a piece of advice a Sith mystic gave me today and I have no idea what the hell it means. He told me go forward, do not stray. What the hell does that mean?”

“I would take it to mean continue on the path you are on, don’t look back and do not deviate. Seems rather simple to me.”

“Well excuse me mr. smartypants, not to me but that makes sense. Ok well that mystery is solved what’s the score?”

Her curiosity satisfied Lak could finally pay attention to the game and enjoy her husbands arms around her.


	25. "If you can not see it, is it really there"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak and Andriy have a debate about something her tutor challenged her with.

Lak relaxed into Andriy’s arms as they sat on the couch enjoying wine after supper. Her homework from the tutor forgotten for the moment and the enjoyment in her lovers arms front and center in her life currently. A question nagged at her though so she decided to ask him his thoughts.

“I have a question babe.”

“What is it, I may or may not know the answer.”

“It’s more of a philosophical question I was asked today and I wanted to get your view. If you can not see it, is it really there?”

“See what?”

“I don’t know, Davnik didn’t say. I said if it was a person or creature if I can’t see them but sense them through the Force then yes they are really there.”

“That makes sense but what if they cloaked in the Force and can’t sense them.” he asked her trying a new angle of thinking

He watched as her head tilted which meant she was thinking about it. It was a tale tell sign when she did that and he found it adorable.

“Hmmm, that is a good point. I guess you could say if I knew you had cloaked yourself in the Force then yes I could say you were really there. If not..no it would hard to say that.”

“Sounds like Davnik is trying to get you to think outside the box but I’m not sure what he is looking for, unless it’s something so obvious we are missing it.”

“I have no clue and it’s annoying. Thank you for your views love.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.”


	26. "Remember, you have to remember"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak hits rock bottom and her parents find her.
> 
> Warnings of self harm

Mortis and Indran punched in the security code to Laks apartment after feeling a spike of panic and a sickly feeling through the Force. They knew she had been struggling but had no idea how to help her but tonight it came toppling over

 

. As they burst in the sight of Lak on the floor, an empty bottle of scotch and a knife with dried blood on it. Looking over her arm had 4 long gashes on it.

“Mortis to Wagner, you are needed at Lakadimos apartment now. She is hurt and in bad shape.”

“I will be there in less than 5 mins.”

Indran rolled Lak over onto her side and noted how shallow her breathing was. Looking up at Mortis he could tell she was trying to clamp down on her panic.

“How could we have not seen this Alastar?”

“We did but we didn’t think it was this bad.”

Wagner came into the room and did not hesitate getting to work. Pulling out a syringe he drew up an amber liquid and injected it into her arm.

“My Lords can one of you get a bucket for her, she is going to expel her stomach in a moment. “

Indran and Alastar looked at each other. He went into her kitchen and grabbed a pan. Getting there just in time Lak started throwing up. Indran held her head as she emptied her stomach. Lak groaned.

Wagner put kolto wraps around her arm to begin the healing.

Lak looked up at Indran and a moment of clarity crossed her eyes.

“Lak can you remember, you have to remember how much you drank?”

“Scotch, full bottle at least.” she managed to say before the moment of clarity left

“She needs to be moved gently into her bed, for now she is out of danger. The injection will slowly neutralize the remainder of the alcohol in her system. Someone needs to stay with her just to make sure she doesn’t throw up again.”

Mortis picked Lak up and gently carried then set her down on her bed. “Indran can you help Lak put on a new shirt?”

“Of course dear, give me a minute.” Indran helped Lak slip into a clean shirt then tucked her into bed. “You can come in now dear.”

Mortis and Wagner walked in and looked at ailing Lak asleep. Turning to Indran, “I will stay with her tonight, it is easier for me to clear my schedule than for you and I know there is no Council meeting tomorrow. What should I look out for Doctor?”

“Just make sure if she does throw up again she is on her side and doesn’t choke on it. I doubt she will though, I gave her enough to get everything out of her stomach. Other than that she should sleep through the night. Call me when she awakens, I will have my com by my bedside and I can be here in less than 5 minutes.” Wagner told Mortis but his worry was clear despite him trying to maintain a clinical detachment

“Understood Doctor, thank you for your help. You can go.”

After Wagner left Mortis took Indran into his arms holding her tight.

“Its ok dear. She will make it through this. It is going to be rough and a long road but we can help her. Let me worry about this tonight, go home and try to sleep. I will call you tomorrow morning with an update. I love you.”

“If anything happens let me know no matter the time.” walking over to Lak and kissing her head, “You get better sweetie, we are here for you. I love you Lak and will be back tomorrow.”

It was a quiet night for Mortis, Lak slept soundly only moaning in pain occasionally but never fully waking up. As he watched her sleep and looked at her arm he was angry as himself for not seeing how bad her spiral truly was. How could they have missed the signs that looking back were so obviously there. The moment she offered her lightsaber to Caitlin to “put her out of her misery” they should never have let her leave. Last night they almost paid the price and now the road to building her back up had begun that morning.


	27. "I felt it, you know what I mean"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak and Andriy finally admit their feelings to one another.

It was a rare clear night on Dromund Kass and many couples were out on walks enjoying the night air and romantic atmosphere under the stars, Lak and Andriy were no exception. Walking hand in hand she gazed up at the stars then back to the man she had fallen for.

She had never expected to fall for him, oh no he was just nice conversation in the caf line and an occasional lunch partner but nothing more. Even as they began to date she was in denial about how much she had grown to care for him. He was likewise in denial even as his eyes softened when he looked down at the woman on his arm. Tonight though, he was going to tell her how he felt and he was sure she felt the same for him.

“It’s a beautiful night is it not?” he asked trying to make small talk and calm his nerves

“It is indeed, rare for the sky to be so clear on a fall night. Not too cold either which adds to the evening.”

“That it does my dear.” he turned to her and cupped her face, “ Meeting you and all that has happened after has made me a very happy man. I tried to deny my feelings, act if they were something else but I felt it, you know what I mean. I love you Lakadimos” Bending down he kissed her gently.

Winding her arms around his neck she returned the kiss and took her time relishing the feel of his lips on hers. Pulling away slowly, “I love you too Andriy, you have made me happier than I ever thought possible.”

Putting his forehead on hers then kissing her nose he smiled.

“Shall we continue our walk my love?”

“We shall, it is a wonderful night and got better just a moment ago.”

They strolled arm in arm admiring the blooming flowers and various plant life that gave the Garden district its name. Pointing out various bushes and trees Andriy impressed Lak with his knowledge of plant diversity in Kaas City.

As they approached a familiar house Lak smiled, “This is my Grandparents house.”

“Which set, the one you like or the one you despise?”

Laughing at that, “The good set, the ones I like and like me for the most part. It’s hard to tell with Grandma at times but she seems to care.”

“Which side of the family do they belong?”

Looking over Lak could her Grandfather in the window and waved, she smiled when he waved back. “My mom’s side, dad’s side are so damn stuck up and feel that I taint the family with my mere presence and oxygen intake. I’m pretty sure if they could put me back in a collar they would.”

“I just have a hard time imagining Darth Mortis as affectionate on any level but he has 4 kids and your mom seems to love him.”

“He can be, don’t tell him I said that. He is more relaxed at home but can be a stern asshole too. Let’s just say his sense of humor is lacking at times, he didn’t find my Mortis Wrat plushie jokes amusing, too bad for him the rest of the family did.”

******************************

Indran’s com beeped with a message from her father:

Lak out walking with her beau tonight in the Garden District, they looked cozy

Smiling Indran walked over to the couch and sat down, handing Alastar the message she watched a smile cross his face

“It seems Andriy has been good for Lak and our daughter just might be in love. You have looked into him correct?”

“Of course I have dear and his family is respectable, well known and there is nothing wrong I could find on the young man that raised any flags.”

“Good, I shall ask Lak to bring him over for supper soon.”

**********************************

Circling back around they made their way back to the apartment complex that Lak lived in. Walking in they took the elevator to her floor and being the gentleman he was, he walked her to the door. Lak punched in security code then turned around putting her hand on his chest. She didn’t want this night to end and she could tell neither did he.

Cupping his cheek she looked into his eyes, “Stay with me tonight Andriy, don’t leave.”

Kissing her he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her. “I would love nothing more than to be with you tonight Lak.”

*Will be continued on Day 31 * :D


	28. "At least it can't get any worse"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids are sick and Vowrawn decides to tempt the Force....and loses

Shak and Vowrawn were exhausted, Tygetus and Ajdin were sick with a stomach bug, so far it had missed their middle child Knomas and they were thankful for that. Walking out of the boys room Vowrawn sat down in his chair closing his eyes.

“They are finally asleep my dear and they should stay that way for a while. I put a Force sleep suggestion into their little minds.”

Knomas crawled into Vowrawns lap while he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Devious, I like it. At this point anything that gets us a little more sleep.”

“They seem to be on the mend finally which means at least it can’t any worse.”

“Oh you just did not tempt the Force by saying that did you? Tell me I didn’t hear that come out of your mouth?”

Right on que Knomas made a retching sound then puked on her father. Picking her up he made his way quickly to the bathroom so she could finish expelling the contents of her stomach. Shak sat in the bathroom while Vowrawn changed into clean clothes.

“It seems I may have spoken in haste.” he admitted looking at his wife apologetically

“Yes it does.” her tone left no room to argue and he could tell she was annoyed at him

Knomas who had always been a daddy’s girl wrapped her arms around Vowrawn not wanting to let go. He took her into her room and laid down with her until she fell asleep. When Shak went to check on them she noticed Vowrawn was asleep too, their daughter asleep on his chest, safe with her father. Smiling she pulled blanket off the floor and put it gently over them before quietly walking out of the room.

Going into the boys room they too were sound asleep, their breathing even and fever finally gone. Exhaustion was starting to creep into her as she laid down on their bed. Shaking her head she laughed to herself, going on pure adrenaline in battle no problem, executing rebellious Sith no issues, taking care of two now 3 sick kids and she was knackered. Knowing she needed to get sleep as either her or Vowrawn would also get sick she fell into a slumber. It would be two more days until she fell ill, another week until Vowrawn finally got it but after 3 weeks the house would finally be pestilence free and all the Sith, small and large on the mend. Vowrawn would also not tempt the Force again by uttering those words for fear of what the Force might do but more importantly the anger he would get from his wife.


	29. "Do we really have to do this again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darth Mortis Wrat plushie returns! The human Darth Mortis is less than enthused about it. 
> 
> *Killian is Laks younger step-brother who enjoys causing trouble as much as Lak does

Killian and Lak walked into the the shop of her friend Antony who had helped her with her wrat plushie antics a while back. She would never tell anyone of course just incase her father got annoyed and decided to close down his shop for a some extremely technical reason.

“Antony, how are you?”

“Fine my Lord, and you?”

“Doing well, this is my younger brother Killian. Killian meet Antony, he helped me with the miniature council chair last time and should have a few things for me this time around.”

“I do indeed my Lord, in this box are the robes,gavel and lightsaber you asked for as well as the 12 council chairs. “

“You sir are a legend. Transferring credits now.”

“Enjoy my Lord.”

Killian picked up the box grinning. “Dad is going to flip out seeing this Lak, well played.”

“I try.”

Walking into the house Indran noticed the box that Killian was carrying and shook her head. She could only surmise what was in it and didn’t want to know. When Alastar came home she knew its contents would be announced in due time.

Heading into the office Lak pulled out the 12 Council chair and arranged them on the stand next to her father’s desk, in the same order as the chambers on Korriban. Killian came down from her room with the bag of Dark Council Wrat plushies and began placing them on the chairs.

“Wait I need the Mortis and Ravage ones, they go on the chamber floor.”

After telling her how he thought they should be she put Mortis back on his chair and put the Ravage Wrat in its place.

Taking the other Mortis wrat she put the judges robes on it and a gavel in its hand. Taking it out of the office she put it facing his chair at the supper table and smiled.

“My job here is done.”

Indran walked in and saw the Judge Darth Mortis and tried to hold back a laugh. She had to give her daughter credit, she was going all out in this and was rather creative too.

Markus walked in and rolled his eyes, “That is not amusing at all Lak and you know dad is going to get angry.”

“And? If he or you can’t handle a joke that’s not my problem dear brother. You are far too serious for someone so young but I love you nonetheless.”

“Just wait, this is going to backfire badly on you.”

“I’ll live, now go study some more boring law while I have fun.”

Rolling his eyes Markus went into the den and read.

********

Coming home from work Mortis went straight for his office to put his briefcase away and settle in for the evening. Stopping at the door his eyes narrowed at the replica of the Dark Council chambers. A Darth Ravage wrat plushie was impaled on a Darth Marr plushie wrat spike with his wrat face palming in chair.

“LAKADIMOS get down here NOW.” he yelled

Coming down the stairs Lak couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face as much as she tried. “Yes Father, what is it?”

“What is the monstrosity in my office?”

“I believe it is a replica of the Korriban Dark Council Chambers, with all Dark Counselor Wrats seated correctly. Darth Ravage has been impaled by Darth Marr while you are sitting in your chair with your disapproving look and face palm.”

“Why is it in my office?” he asked rubbing his temple trying to keep his temper in check

“Killian and I thought you would enjoy our collaborative work,. I do have to give him credit, it was his idea for the Council Chamber action.”

“Killian had a part in this? It wasn’t just you?”

“Nope, as much as I would love to take the credit he deserves some too.”

“Leave me now Lakadimos, I am not happy with your desire to pull pranks of me instead of doing something constructive during the day as well as dragging your brother into this.”

“Ok, but I didn’t drag him into this dad, he was willing. See you at supper.”

********

The family gathered for supper but Mortis was the last to arrive. The table was quiet awaiting his arrival and reaction to the judge Darth Mortis wrat sitting at his spot. Closing his eyes he used the Force to fling the plushie across the room then looked at Lak and Killian.

“Do we really have to do this again?”

“Do what? Play harmless pranks, yes we do. It is harmless and fun.”

“No it is annoying and a waste of time. Your studies are more important, your work is more important,planning your wedding is more important Lakadimos.”

“Dear it’s nothing serious, let it go. Lak meant no harm.” Indran told him putting her hand on his

“I told you he wouldn’t like it Lak but you didn’t listen to me.” Markus interjected

“Shut up Markus no one asked you.”

“Enough all of you.” Indrans voice took on a serious tone,”It was meant in jest, it’s done. Shall we eat supper without any snark or backtalk.”

“I’m not all that hungry, I’m going to head home.” Lak said as she got up then set her napkin on the table.

“Sit down Lak.” her father commanded her

“No. This was harmless fun and you got all pissy about it. That’s fine but I would rather go home and enjoy supper with my fiance enjoying my night instead of this. Have a nice evening.”

Lak put on her jacked and walked home trying to let steam off so Andriy didn’t get dragged into her bad mood.


	30. "I've waited so long for this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak and Andriy's first time together.
> 
> Warnings of mild smut

*continued from Day 28*

Lak pulled him by his belt into her apartment as the door shut behind them, her mouth never leaving his. She let his tongue plunder her mouth and take from it what he wanted. Pulling his mouth away she felt his lips on her neck nipping and sucking the soft skin below her ear. Letting out a low groan she leaned into him.

“Which way to your bedroom?” he asked almost out of breath

“This way.” she took his hand leading him into it.

Cupping her face he kissed her again then moved his hands to the hem of her shirt tugging it out of her pants and pulling it up and over. Quickly unsnapping her bra he smiled as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rolling over her now hard nipples.

“Force you are beautiful Lak.”

Lak looked down with one of her self-deprecating smiles. His finger tipped her face up so she could see his. In his eyes were nothing other than total and clear love for her and it took her breath away.

“You are beautiful my love, let no man tell you otherwise.”

The rest of their clothes were quickly divested as the air had turned hot in the room long ago. He hovered above her settling between her legs. Leaning down he kissed her gently then moved to neck. Slowly his mouth traveled back up and he looked her in the eyes.

“I’ve waited so long for this Lak, to be inside you and make you mine tonight.”

Slowly he slid into her taking his time as she adjusted to him. Raising her legs to wrap around his waist she pulled him deeper bring out a low guttural groan from them both. Thrusting slow and deep he wanted to take his time, relish this feeling and he did. More than once he brought her to the brink then over as she cried out his name and finally he allowed himself to join her as they came together. Not wanting to pull out right away he kissed her then grudgingly pulled out.

Rolling over he pulled her flush against him enjoying the feeling of skin on skin contact and kissed her shoulder, then her neck until his teeth closed around the lobe of her ear. She enjoyed the sensations of his mouth and hands leaning into it. Exhaustion began to win and they fell asleep in one another’s arms. When day broke and the first rays of light began to come into her bedroom he awoke with Lak still in his arms, her back pressed against his chest and knew that this woman had totally and completely captured his heart and he had done the same to her.


	31. Thank You!

A quick thank you to all those who have read them, I know they are not the greatest and my writing is lacking. It was fun doing this and the first time I ever finished a 30 day Tumblr challenge. 

If you are curious my tumblr is https://imperialdominance.tumblr.com/

I dabble in fan fiction, politics ( be warned I am avowed communist) college football (Roll Tide) and other random things.


End file.
